Altered
by Frozenstar17
Summary: Rockykit was the runt in the litter for most of his life but when another clan attacks he finds life in his clan is not what it seems. Follow this young kit through apprentice hood and then becoming a warrior. My first fanfic. Reviews would be nice -Used to be Frozenstar's Legacy-
1. Chapter 1

in the hollow of a rock a black and brown she-cat lay sleeping with her two kits beside her. at moonhigh a figure shadowed the nursery entrance. "Bronzefur wake up" the figure called. Bronzefur looked up at the figure as it padded inside to revile a white she-cat and in her mouth a small white kit.

"Shiningbrook" bronzefur mewed in surprise. "where did you get that kit!" but when she looked Shiningbrook was gone and left the kit behind.

**CLANS **

**SNOWCLAN**

**LEADER**-Shiningstar white she-cat with silver patches

**DEPUTY-** Goldenfur thick golden furred tom

**MEDICINE CAT**- Shivernose pure white tom with a blue spot on his nose

**WARRIORS-**

Flamesky-black tom with flame colored stripes

Earthclaw- huge brown tom with black spots

Ravencall- black she-cat with a red tipped tail

tigerstripe- white tom with black stripes

Redfeather- really old dark ginger tom

Blackthorn- white she-cat with pointed black stripes

Eagletalon- brown and white tom with huge claws

Smokefur- plain grey tom with one scared eye

Thornsting- grey she-cat dark ginger stripes

Appleheart- grey she-cat with deep amber eyes

Giantheart- tiny brown tom with grey paws

**NURSERY **

Bronzetail- brown she-cat with black splotches ( Sunkit- golden tom with amber eyes)(Shadekit- black she-cat with brown paws)(Rockykit- white tom with one silver paw)

Leaffrost- tan she-cat with white paws(Dustkit-tan tom with dark grey flecks)(Reedkit-light grey tom with a tan tail)

Nightheart-white she-cat black chest (Moonkit-smokey grey she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail and she has blue eyes)(willowkit- white she cat black stripes blue eyes)

**ELDERS**

Cindereye- dark grey tom with one grey eye and one dark blue eye

* * *

this is my first fanfic so i will welcome the flames and the other clans will be coming in the next chapter i have no time to do it today anyways reviews are always appreciated!

~frozenstar17


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** - I don't own the Erin Hunters Warrior Cats however i do own the plot and the characters. :D

* * *

Rockykit stumbles out of his moss nest and pads out of the nursery. All was the same warriors were milling about , apprentices were practicing their fighting moves and Cindereye was complaining like always.

Stretching his back Rockykit went over to a hole in the cave wall that was lined by ivy. A white tom pads out " hello Rockykit you didn't get hurt did you?" he mewed.

Rockykit shook his head and mewed " no Shivernose i am fine but i want to hear a story." Shivernose shook his head " I am sorry Rockykit but Cindereye is complaining about his tail again" he nudged Rockykit to the nursery and mewed " why don't you go play with the other kits."

Rockykit mewed a goodbye to Shivernose and bounded across the cave towards the nursery. stopping just before the entrance. He yowled as a yellow blur pinned him to the hard stone floor. " Sunkit get off of me " he mewed as he tried to get the larger kit off. " Not unless you get me off Wimpykit " the golden tom yowled.

Rockykit struggled under Sunkit's weight and finally rolled out from under him. Sunkit just snorted and padded back into the den. The white kit groomed his ruffled pelt a tan tom padded over to him.

"hey there wimpykit " mewed the tom. Rockykit ignored the tom and padded over to his nest and fell soundly asleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

Rockykit woke to a yowl echoing across the cave. " All cat old enough to catch their own prey gather under crystal rock." The white padded excitedly to the blue grey rock. The other kits started to pad out of the nursery and up to the rock. A white she-cat was on top and helped the kits up. " Today these seven kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices."

Shiningstar continued " Sunkit, Shadekit, Rockykit, Moonkit, Willowkit, Dustkit and Reedkit **, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw, Shadepaw, Rockypaw, Moonpaw, Willowpaw, Dustpaw, and Reedpaw."

"Sunpaw Your mentor will be Flamesky . I hope Flamesky will pass down all he knows on to you." Shiningstar called up Flamesky.

"Flamesky**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Redfeather, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Sunpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.

Sunpaw went to touch noses with Flamesky. Shiningstar repeated this process six more times. Shadepaw's mentor is Ravencall, Moonpaw's mentor is Blackthorn, Willowpaw's mentor is Thornsting, Dustpaw's mentor is Smokefur, and Reedpaw's mentor is Earthclaw.

After saying Reedpaw's part Shiningstar looked at Rockypaw and mewed "your mentor will be Redfeather." Rockypaws head swam. "_Redfeather is the eldest in the clan is half blind and can barely walk!" _he thought.

With his head down the white apprentice went to touch noses with his mentor.

**AFTER THE CEREMONY**

"Rockypaw" came a raspy mew " come over here." The mew came from Redfeather who was standing by the entrance. Rockypaw bounded over to his mentor. " alright today I will start by showing you the territory." The white apprentice nodded and padded after his mentor.

As Rockypaw padded out of the cave he was shocked by the colorful world outside. Different scents flooded his nose at such force that he sneezed. Redfeather chuckled as he watched his apprentice from behind an oak tree.

The two toms padded past many oak trees and eventually found themselves at a large river which swelled because of the newleaf rains. "This river is the border between us and Fireclan" mewed Redfeather. Rockypaw marveled at the swirling blue river and padded along side it. He kept walking until he reached a small pocket of water in the riverbed. "Redfeather" he yowled. Redfeather limped his way along the sandy bank until he reached the small pool.

The red warriors eyes widened as he saw his apprentice leaning over the pool. Quickly he grabbed his apprentice by the scruff. "Never go down there again" he scolded " that pool may be small but it is deep and cold." Rockypaws whiskers drooped and the two toms padded back to camp as the moon glistened on the pools surface.

* * *

thank you to my two reviewers Willowsong of ThunderClan

and EmberskyofShadowclan

Thank you so much i hoped you enjoyed this chapter !

~Frozenstar17


	3. Chapter 3

_**And yet another chapter! ... that's all i have to say.**_

**THE WARRIOR CATS SERIES BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER **

* * *

Rockypaw woke up the next morning in his new nest in the apprentice den. Yawning he went to join Willowpaw and her sister at the fresh-kill pile. " Hello Willowpaw and Moonpaw" he mewed. Willowpaw looked and smiled but Moonpaw just gave a curt nod.

After eating his mouse he went over to where Redfeather was standing. " Where are we going today Redfeather" he mewed. Redfeather turned his head. " We are going battle training with Willowpaw, Moonpaw, Dustpaw, Reedpaw and Sunpaw " he mewed as he limped his way out of the cave.

As Rockypaw and the other apprentices padded out they walked for what seemed like hours.

**AT FALLEN TREES BATTLE TRAINING**

Rockypaw jaw dropped when they reached a large clearing with six charred trees which have fallen in a circle.

"Rockypaw you will spar with Reedpaw, Moonpaw will spar with Sunpaw, and Dustpaw will spar with Willowpaw" yowled Flamesky with a huge grin on his face. Ravencall cuffed Flamesky's ears. " Who died and made you leader " she hissed. Redfeather showed the apprentices to their areas while Flamesky slunk away his ears hot with embarrassment.

Rockypaw faced Reedpaw his green eyes flashing. Suddenly Reedpaw launched himself at Rockypaw. Thinking quickly Rockypaw dodged to the left and leaped on Reedpaws back pining him to the ground. When Reedpaw went limp and Rockypaw let go. With a blur of movement the grey tom kicked Rockypaw off and knocked him over. " Trip his paws!" a raspy yowl came from the sidelines. Taking Redfeathers advice Rockypaw tripped Reedpaw and once again pinned top ground but this time more firmly.

Giving up Reedpaw groomed the dirt off his pelt after Rockypaw let him up. " Good job Wimpypaw " he growled under his breath. Hurt by his words Rockypaw watched as the other apprentices were finishing their own battles. The sun was high in the sky.

After Moonpaw pinned Sunpaw to the ground the group headed back to camp.

**AT THE SNOWCLAN CAMP**

Rockypaw was padding over to the freshkill pile when a red tail flicked in front of his face. he looked up to see Redfeather smirking as he looked over to the front entrance. "If you want to eat you've got to hunt first" he mewed. Lowering his head Rockypaw padded of after his mentor.

Once the white apprentice got outside he scented the air for any prey. When he got wind of a mouse he lowered himself into a hunters crouch and stalked the scent until he came to a clearing where he saw not one but three mice nibbling at seeds together. All at once the bush on the other side rustled as nine furry heads popped out.

Sneaking his way closer Rockypaw watched in horror as as nine cats were padding streight at the Snowclan camp carrying the scent of _L__ightningclan _!

* * *

Sorry this is so short but at least this time i will put in the allegiances. Read and review plz. I am going for at least 500 words a chapter.

* * *

**FIRECLAN**

**LEADER=** Fallenstar-brown she-cat with black flecks and a long black stripe down her back(apprentice-Brightpaw)

**DEPUTY= **Owlclaw- Large silver tom with long curved claws

**MEDICINE CAT= **Sparrowfeather- brown tom with messy fur (apprentice-Crowpaw)

**WARRIORS=**

Silverfang-Light grey tom with a white tipped tail(apprentice-Barkpaw)

Rainstripe- Grey tom with black stripes that look like rain drops on the end

Foxtail-ginger she-cat with a white tipped tail(apprentice-Stormpaw)

Robinheart- Brown tom with a red chest

Lionfoot- Black tom with golden paws(apprentice-Cloudpaw)

Acornpool- hazel she-cat with white paws and tail

Ashflight- Light grey tom speckled with black

Spiderfrost- Dark grey tom with white paws

Russettail- White she-cat with a red tail

Tigershadow- Brown and black she-cat

Mousetail- Grey tom with no fur on his tail

Dapplepelt- Brown she-cat with a dappled fur

**APPRENTICES=**

Cloudpaw- White tom with light grey paws(mentor-Lionfoot)

Stormpaw-Dark grey tom with white flecks(mentor-Foxtail)

Barkpaw-Dark brown tom(mentor -Silverfang)

Crowpaw-Black tom with amber eyes(mentor-Sparrowfeather)

Brightpaw- White she-cat with silver flecks(formerly of lightning clan)(mentor-Fallenstar)

**NURSERY**

Daisyfur- pale gold she-cat with white flecks(Stonekit- Dark grey tom With black spots)(Hollowkit-black tom with a golden chest)(Pinekit-Light grey she-cat dappled with black)

Badgertooth-white and black she-cat(pebblekit-silver she-cat with blue eyes)(Threekit- White,silver, and black tom)

* * *

**LIGHTNINGCLAN**

**LEADER=**Blazestar-white tom with gold flecks

**DEPUTY=**Frostclaw-Silver tom with dark grey blue stripes(formerly of Snowclan)(apprentice- Flashpaw)

**MEDICINE CAT= **Bloodfur- black she-cat with red splotches

**WARRIORS=**

Grassclaw- brown tom with long claws

Wolffang- huge grey tom(apprentice- Duskpaw)

Maplepatch-Black she-cat with one red patch

Scareye-Dark grey to with a long scar down his eye

Thunderstep-Giant dark grey tom with huge paws(apprentice- Shinepaw)

Blossompetal- white she-cat with brown patches

Dovefur- white she-cat with green eyes(apprentice- Shimmerpaw)

Foxnose- Brown tom with a pointed nose

Skysoul- white tom silver patches

Littledrop- little light grey tom

Stormscar-Fuzzy grey tom with a long scar down his back(apprentice- Mousepaw)

Pebbleclaw- Light grey she-cat with short claws

**APPRENTICES **=

Shinepaw-Grey tom with a silver tail(mentor-Thunderstep)

Duskpaw-black tom with a gold chest and red splotches(mentor-Wolffang)

Shimmerpaw- Silver she-cat with a grey tail(mentor-Dovefur)

Mousepaw- Dark grey tom with dark brown patches(mentor- Stormscar)

Flashpaw- ginger tom with white paws ( mentor-Frostclaw)

* * *

OK this took me waaayyyyyy to long to write anyways sorry if there are any mistakes i was in a hurry

~Frozenstar17


	4. Chapter 4

_ok here is the next chapter i will try to update more often but i have really busy weekends and weekdays. Anyways enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

_Rockypaw watched in horror as nine cats were padding straight at the Snowclan camp carrying the scent of __Lightningclan __!_

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Rockykit stood frozen in place. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. The white apprentice ran at full charge into the cave past the Lightningclan patrol and yowled at the top of his lungs " LIGHTNINGCLAN IS INVADING LIGHTNINGCLAN IS INVADING!"

Warriors heads were popping out of the dens and Brozentail yowled in terror as the patrol charged into the cave. Warriors were racing out of their dens and launched themselves at the Lightningclan cats. A fierce battle raged on and Rockypaw ran into the battle and struck a dark grey Lightningclan apprentice.

After slashing the other apprentices ears, Rockypaw saw a grey tom with dark blue/grey stripes pad towards Shiningstar's den. Rockypaw's claws scraped on the cave floor as he leaped on crystal rock and raced off to the leaders den which was right behind the blue rock.

He stopped right before the entrance and saw Shiningstar talking with the tom. " Shiningbrook let's go take our kit and we will go to Fireclan and get Brightpaw and run away!" Rockypaw's ears perked up _Shiningstar has kit's... IN FIRECLAN!_ His fur bristled how dare the LEADER of the clan have a half clan kit!

Shaking his head he continued to listen. He heard Shiningstar's mew but this time it was tinted in grief and anger. " I can't go Frostclaw, i know you love the kit's and losing Brightpaw was hard for you but i am the leader now i can't just abandon my clan." Frostclaw's eyes burned in anger as he left the den " You don't know my pain Shiningstar, you have Rockypaw and i have nothing, I will take our kit's even if it's without you."

Frostclaw stalked out of the den as Rockypaw hid behind some vines. He stopped at the top and looked over the battle. All of a suden he leaped off and landed onto of Bronzetail and sliced her throat. Frostclaw calmly padded over to the entrance yowled like a lion over the battle. Withen minutes all the Lightningclan cats were out of the camp.

The white apprentice bolted out of the vines and over to were Bronzetail's motionless body lay."Bronzetail" he mewed " Bronzetail wake up." Tears were streaming down his face as Golden fur, Sunpaw, and Shadepaw all gathered around her. Shiningstar padded onto crystal rock and yowled to get her clans attention.

"Today we have lost a cat who was close to our hearts, Bronzetail has joined the ranks of Starclan!" There was dead silence in the ranks of Snowclan. Shiningstar continued."Tonight we will sit in vigil for her and in the morning the Cindereye and two warriors will take Bronzetail to ash lands." After finishing Shiningstar returned to her den.

Rockypaw followed her there and coughed to get her attention. Shiningstar jumped her fur ruffled and teeth bared. Seeing it was just Rockypaw she sat back down. " Hello little Rockypaw what can i do for you?" The white apprentice stuck out his chest " i am not little " he hissed" but i have a question for you... i am your son?"

At first Shiningstar looked taken aback but she bowed her head and mewed "yes Rockypaw you are my son along with Brightpaw she is in Fireclan but i gave her to her father in Lightningclan" she paused and then mewed "it is time." She got up and up on crystal rock and yowls "let all cat who can catch their own prey gather under crystal rock.

When the clan had gathered all together Shiningstar yowled " for many moons you have known Rockypaw as the son of Bronzetail but today is the day i must tell you that this is not true." Goldenfur leaped on to the blue rock. " How dare you say that Rockypaw is not my son" he roared.

Shiningstar sighed as she ignored Goldenfur and continued." He is mine and Frostclaw's son." Gasps of terror filled the cave along with yowls of out rage. While this was happening Shiningstar leaped of crystal rock and padded out of the cave only to be pounced on by Goldenfur. The outraged tom slashed her throat seven times and let her back up and hissed at her " be gone Shiningbrook." With that the white and silver she-cat left the cave.

Watching his mother leave, he felt many pairs of eyes on he turned around he saw the entire clan glare at him. Goldenfur padded over to hime and knocked him over "you are no son of mine" he hissed.

Goldenfur yowled from crystal rock "tonight i will travel to the lost island to receive my nine lives but to keep the clan strong i must appoint a new deputy" he paused " i say these words before Starclan so that the spirits of our warrior ancesters may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of Snowclan is Eagletalon"

"Eagletalon, Eagletalon, Eagletalon" the clan chanted. Goldenfur cleared his throat, "as for Rockypaw he will never become a warrior he doesn't deserve it from now on your name will be Rocky nothing else and you will live as a prisoner of this clan meeting dismissed."

All the cats returned to their everyday lives. Newly named Rocky padded over to the prisoner den were Earthclaw was waiting for him. Shoving him inside, Earthclaw moved a large rocky that covered almost the entire entrance blocking out all light as well as all hope.

* * *

**Oh no! Rockypaw is no longer an apprentice! Will he ever be a clan cat again? Find out soon or however long it takes me to update! By the way 1000 words in one chapter whoooo!**

**~Frozenstar17**


	5. Chapter 5

**THX to everybody who is reading this i hope you enjoy this chapter. **_re-did version + Territory description _

* * *

That night in the dark den Rocky had a dream.

_Rockypaw woke in a large field with oak and pine tree's. " Rockypaw " a voice __whispered. Rocky whirled around and saw a tall and lean blue/grey tom with green eyes and a star like pelt padding towards him. Rocky bowed his head and stammered " m mm mine name i is Rocky nn now" The blue/grey tom chuckled yes but do not worry Goldenfur will never truly become Goldenstar for Shiningstar still lives."_

_Rockypaw's eyes widened. " go little one find her and bring her to her home" The Starclan warrior mewed. Rocky nods but pauses " what's your name ?" he mewed as the world was beginning to fade the last words he heard were " Bluespirit "_

Rocky blinked his eyes but all he saw was darkness. Then he remembered he was still in the dark prisoners cave. He stretched his sore back. It was hard to sleep on a cold hard cave floor without a nest.

Rocky had seen the cave before in the sunlight when he was a kit, it had solid stone walls on all sides but it was quite large. Using his whiskers and tail he felt around the cave walls. Along the entrance there was nothing but smooth stone but when he got to one side his tail felt a hole in the wall. It was small a small crack in the wall big enough for a mouse to fit through.

This gained his interest. Rocky felt around the hole there was a crack leading out of it. Rocky followed the crack with his tail until it made a half circle to the other end of the hole.

The silver pawed apprentice stuck his claws in the hole and gripped the crack inside if it. He grunted as he lifted the heavy stone away and placed it on the side of the crack.

A cool breeze washed over his face and scents of the forest flooded his nose. Following it Rocky squeezed down the now bigger hole and from the inside placed the rock back in it's place.

-After a few minutes i of padding through a dark tunnel-

A cool night breeze blew through his fur as he stepped out of the roots of a tree and out of the tall grass. Something was wrong he was no longer in Snowclan territory. He was in a small forest close to the lake. When he looked around there brunt stumps only a few fox lengths away from the small forest. Then it hit him, he was not in Snowclan territory because he was in the middle of LIGHTNINGCLAN territory !

His muscles tensed as a fresh scent of a Lightningclan patrol hung in the air. Rocky padded off into the forest in hope to find that the rest of the lake was frozen like their side of it.

With fear and hope the little apprentice padded towards the scent of water making sure he made as little sound as possible. After a while he finally made it to the lake which was frozen solid. The full moons soft rays danced on the ice making it glow a soft shade of blue.

Making his way carefully across it at first soon Rocky was soon gliding across the ice with ease. He was almost in Snowclan territory when he felt a sharp pain in his tail. He turned to see two toms probably young warriors one was dark grey and the other was ginger.

" What are you doing here Snowclan kit !" hissed the dark grey tom. Rocky puffed out his chest " i am not a kit " he hissed " and you are far from Lightningclan territory."

" He is right " came a mew from behind the three toms " because your all on Fireclan territory." They whirled around to see a lithe white she-cat with silver flecked fur. "Brightpaw!" mewed the ginger tom happily as he bounded over to her only earning him a whack over the head. The ginger tom looked at her in surprise as he raced back to Lightningclan territory.

The white she-cat turned to the grey tom and hissed. Without warning the tom with the hairless tail smacked Rocky across the ice and towards a small pouch of water on Snowclan border. With a yowl Rocky fell into the pool.

The blue water faded and Rocky soon found himself standing in the same clearing he was earlier.

_Bluspirit padded out from behind a tree and over to the scared white apprentice. He chuckled lightly and mewed " don't worry your not dead little one ." Rocky let out a breath of relief and looked at the blue tom with curiosity. " If i am not dead then why am i here " he mewed. Bluespirit sat down and looked at the young tom with a hint of regret in his eyes. "you are here to receive your birth right like my brother before you" the blue/grey tom mewed as he motioned for Rocky to follow him. After walking for several minuets the two tom had reached an entrance to a cave lined with different types of blue stones and inside there stood alot of cats.  
_

* * *

you guys probably hate me now. i was gone for a long time and when i came back i re- write a chapter. But no worry's the new chapter will be up soon ( hopefully) and i know some people submitted Oc's last chapter but i forgot to put the cave- guard and prey- hunter thing so...

Reminder **dark-ish** clan so no sunshiny names. I am accepting the first five ( not including the ones from the original chapter they are accepted)

**Tribe cat OC thing**

Name ( short name and full )-

prey-hunter or cave- guard-

Personality -

Fur-

Patterns-

Scars-

Eyes-

* * *

ok here is the territory description -

**THE VALLEY**

the three clans live inside a smallish valley far from any humans. it is divided into four parts. The part with the pines belong to Snowclan, the part with the oaks belong to Fireclan, and the half charred land with fir tree's belong to Lightningclan. There is a lake in the center of the valley.

**SNOWCLAN**

Snowclan is in the part of the valley that is more or less closer to the north and covered in pines. It has several streams running through it but not a lot of bushes.

The camp is in a cave in the side of one of the valleys mountains and it is sort of like a maze. In the actual camp there are six holes in the wall one for each of the positions in the camp. There is a large blue rock in front of the leaders den where the Leader gives announcements.

**FIRECLAN**

Fireclan is in the south of the valley where it is the warmest. Their territory is filled with oaks and under growth.

Their camp is in clearing that is thickly surrounded by trees thorns and brambles. Inside the camp there are hollow bushes for the cats to sleep and a large hollow tree where the leader speaks and sleeps.

**LIGHTNINGCLAN**

LIghtningclan is in the west part of the valley and is a half burnt land but near the mountains it has quite a few fir trees.

The camp is in a sort of crater that is protected by rose bushes. The nests are in open ground with only branch barriers between them. The leader speaks on a rock that is covered in moss and ivy it is called earth rock ( it's not the best name i ever came up with)

**MEETING POINT**

This is basically where they Meet every half moon. It's a sacred land because this was where their first battle took place and everything was charred or destroyed. They meet at the highest point in the East and the Leaders take their place on the four black stones.

**STAR TREE**

This tree is on an island in the center of the lake. This is where the cats go to share tongues with Starclan. It is a tree that for some reason look like a star. Cats would rest on one point of it and would fall asleep.

* * *

So there it is, chapter five. Sorry i was gone for so long i went camping. Anyways don't forget to R&R and post those OC'c. YOU are the best!

Frozenstar17 is out


	6. Chapter 6

_**THX TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE HOW REVIEWED AND POSTED AN OC ! i WILL ADD THEM THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS AND I AM STILL ACCEPTING MORE BUT IN FORGOT CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IS YOUR CAT IS PREY HUNTER OR CAVE GUARD. **_

* * *

_All the cats stared at him as he walked by. There were some elders, some young apprentices but what they all had in common is they all had blue/grey __stripes. As the living apprentice padded deeper and deeper into the cave the less cats he saw until there were none entered a larger part of the cave. It was completly dark except for a light in the center and there sat a she-cat. _

_The she-cat had jet black fur, two white socks, one missing eye, and like all the cats she had blue/grey tabby stripes. " come forward ' she mewed. Rocky padded over to her his head hung low. " quit shuffling your paws and just get over here " she muttered then leaped on a small black rock " You, Rocky are a descentedant of Snowstar so in your right you are given a Spirit mentor in the powers of Starclan i name your mentor to be Bluespitit Now leave."_

_The black she-cat limped off the rock and disappeared. Dazed Rocky saw the cave darken around him until he seemed to be in a dark void. An odd mew came " beware the sun burning bright holding the soul of golden light Only the branches of the frozen willow can save the clan."_

When his gaze cleared he found himself in Shivernose's den.

* * *

**Ok thank you guys once again and i am really sorry for this chapter but to tell you the truth i wrote this 13 times and scrapped it 2 times amd lost my progress 11 times. Anyways hope to write more soon!**

**Tribe cat OC thing**

Name ( short name and full )-

prey-hunter or cave- guard-

Personality -

Fur-

Patterns-

Scars-

Eyes-


End file.
